


Roar for the Family

by Jucor88



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Pain, Valonqar Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jucor88/pseuds/Jucor88
Summary: Cersei Lannister had always feared the day the prophecy would come true. Yet, on the brink of death, she comes to terms with herself and her feelings.This is an alternate version of the last scene of the Lannister siblings in "The Iron Throne".





	Roar for the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is inspired by Lena Headey's comments about the difficult relationship and mutual admiration between Tyrion and Cersei. I liked the fact that Jaime and Cersei died together in the show, so I tried not to ruin that feeling with this fic. The characters are based on their show versions.

There is rubble everywhere. Tyrion approaches Balerion's damaged skull. _Not even dragons could survive dragons. _Examining the basement, he notices the light through the ceiling is reflected by a glittering surface on a close pile of rubble. _No, no, no. _Tyrion picks up his brother's golden hand and begins to clear the area, lifting the bricks one by one, more frenetically as he goes on, but the pile is so high that he is soon exhausted and frustration tears him apart.

Finally he lifts a brick still dripping blood and he sees the stained back of Jaime's head underneath. Careful not to trip on him, he uncovers his body. He notices the red fabric popping up under him. _They are together. In the final embrace of death_. His vision starts to blur. He flips his brother on one side and he is finally able to look at his face._ Is really death so peaceful?_ His eyes are still wide open and yet in their vacuity they seem more serene than ever before. He closes them and sobs uncontrollably, holding his brother's torso close and kissing his forehead, as Jaime used to do with him when he was just a child. _It was all for nothing. All my efforts and this is the result._ Then he hears.

"Ty...Tyrion?"

Stunned, he opens his eyes towards Cersei. Blood is filling her mouth and her voice is hoarse, feeble. Every part of her is broken. _She's dying. Slowly. Painfully. _Their eyes meet.

"Is he…?"

Tyrion shakes his head and his teary eyes are all the confirmation that she needs. _It's all gone, except my little brother. The one I hate so much._ Lying still, tears start running on her cheek. She tries to imagine the horrible death that awaits her. The Dragon Queen will feed her to her dragon, unless...

"I must ask you a favor", and she points with her eyes at the dagger belted at his waist. "I cannot live without him", she croaks. "I don't want to suffer anymore". A rivulet of blood stains her chin. Tyrion gently places Jaime's head beside her and looks her in the eye.

"I can't, not again…"

"Why not? You should be quite good at kinslaying by now", she adds with a smirk.

_Cersei must be Cersei even on the brink of death. _He rather enjoyed verbally sparring with his sister, yet their mother's death was always something that would end up separating them.

"Mother would have kept you together. You would have been happier without me. You would have been a true family."

"Yes". A long silence follows as Tyrion nods in agreement. "But you never stopped being one of us. Jaime told me everything. I...I never would have done for you what you did for me. I've wanted you dead all my life".

Now it is Tyrion's turn to chuckle. "It seems like you will get your wish granted soon, big sister".

"No, I won't. I pictured myself watching over your dead body so many times that by the time I ordered Bronn to kill you I simply realised it would never happen. You always beat the odds. You've fought for your life since your first cry. You are the most resourceful man I know".

Tyrion is shocked, but she is not finished. Her voice is weaker, but still firm.

"I should have listened to you. I brought all this upon myself. I don't want to lie to myself anymore. I know that now. But the dragon shall know as well how sharp the lion's claws can be".

Tyrion would like to console her, but words do not seem to find their way out. She coughs more blood out and Tyrion touches her hand. She returns the touch.

"Roar for the family", she whispers.

She leaves his hand. Their eyes meet again and their heads nod in a silent agreement. He places a hand on her neck. She would have never expected his little brother's touch to be so soft. Not unlike the hand Jaime had used in order to console her from their fate. The Valonqar's hands. Finally Tyrion finds his voice.

"I hope you can find peace, sister".

Tyrion unsheathes the dagger and Cersei turns her face at her right, nearly rubbing Jaime's nose with her own and holding his hand in hers._ This is a better death than I deserve. And we won't have to hide anymore._ Tyrion hits the mark and she never feels the pain in her heart: she shuts her eyes with her last memory being Jaime's face.

Tyrion removes the dagger, with his hands still soaked in blood, and collapses at the left of his sister, crushed by guilt and grief. He looks at his siblings, lying in their bed of rubble, their hands still intertwined. But while their eyes are closed, Tyrion's are open, teary and furious.

**Author's Note:**

> Like in my other story between Tyrion and Daenerys, this is another last conversation between two characters who had great interactions together. I hope you have liked it and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
